I'm a Little Nervous Right Now! Can You Blame Me?
by darkrunner
Summary: Varon's nervous. Mai tries to reassure him. Who are they waiting for that has this former street punk so on edge?   "It's not like I could just make a phone call... 'Hey, how've you been since the Orichalcos thing? Sorry I went crazy like that'"


A/N: I haven't just sat down and written a non-contest fic since... geez, I think since "Night Air". Everything takes me so long to write. This was all written today, though it's also pretty short. It's a little different from what I usually write, too. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Who the hell do you think I am? Kazuki Takahashi? Nope!

* * *

Mai turned when she heard the chair move. He sat down across from her. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's okay. Still waiting for the other two to get here."

"Ah."

His fingers drummed nervously on the table. He almost started to speak a few times, but he couldn't think of what to say. They sat in silence. Mai didn't seem to mind.

It drove him crazy. He took a stab at conversaton. "Did you think we'd be meeting again like this?"

Mai chuckled, turning to him. "No, definitely not."

He felt a little better seeing her smile. "It's been a while."

"And you're the same. You can't say anything more interesting than stating the obvious," Mai teased.

"Well, I'm a little nervous right now. Can you blame me?"

"Again, no. I'd be nervous too, if I were you," Mai agreed. Varon ran a hand through his long brown hair, not looking at her.

"I mean, I know he won't do anything too crazy... but it's been a long time... and I didn't really do right by him."

"No, you didn't," Mai said unhelpfully. Varon winced. "And you haven't talked since we all fought, have you?"

"It's not like I could just make a phone call... 'Hey, how've you been since the whole Orichalcos thing? Sorry I went crazy like that!'"

"Hey... Varon, it'll be okay," Mai put her hand on his arm, a little concerned. He hunched over, his hands on either side of his head, clutching his hair. "We're all adults here. Nothing's going to happen."

"But what if he doesn't like... _us_?" Varon whimpered. Oh, that's what he was worried about? The pathetic act was getting on her nerves. Mai rolled her eyes.

"What if he doesn't? If it really matters that much to you, it won't make any difference what he thinks!" This did not reassure Varon, however, and sent him further into his worried state. Mai threw her hands up, exasperated. "Some man you are."

"Well, geez, Mai, you didn't slug it out with the guy!" Varon defended, looking up at her. "You don't know what he can do!"

"Where's Varon and what've you done with him?" Mai demanded. "You're an entirely different person when it comes to love, you know that? The Varon I knew wouldn't be shaken by something like this!"

"I just don't want to screw this up," Varon sighed.

"If you're that scared, why did you agree to it?"

"But... it meant so much to her for Jounouchi to like me..."

"He's going to like you-" Mai started. "Speak of the devil."

Varon sat up. "Where?"

Mai nodded to the approaching two figures. "Get ready."

Varon said nothing until Shizuka sat down next to him. His expression changed as put her arms around him. The looming threat of Jounouchi meant much less when she was next to him.

"Sorry we're late, Varon," Shizuka apologized, breathless.

"He can wait," Jounouchi muttered coldly. Varon stiffened, but his nervousness was gone. Shizuka started to tell Varon why they'd been late, and while he wasn't looking, Mai nudged Jounouchi.

"Go easy on him," she whispered. "He's scared senseless of you."

"Excuse me for being picky about my brother-in-law," Jounouchi defended, crossing his arms.

"He'll be my brother-in-law, too!" Mai hissed back.

"Relax, I'm just going to mess with him a little," Jounouchi grinned, uncrossing his arms, and leaning back in his chair.

"Katsuya..." Mai warned. Jounouchi winked. She rolled her eyes. She had a feeling things weren't going to go the way he wanted them to.

"So, you two had something to ask me?" Jounouchi started, trying to look as menacing as possible.

"Brother, we're getting married," Shizuka interuppted, with a determined look on her face that proved she was her brother's sister.

"Um... what?" Jounouchi blinked. That hadn't been what he'd expected.

"If you approve," Varon added hastily, nudging Shiuzka, who was still staring down her brother.

"And if I don't...?" Jounouchi threatened.

"I don't care." Shizuka matched her brother in stubborness, too. "We're not asking, we're telling. Right?" Both Jounouchi and Shizuka looked to Varon.

"I'd like it if you were okay with all this, Jounouchi," Varon said slowly. "But if you're not, I don't care, either."

"Hmph," Jounouchi scoffed, the three of them all waiting for one to back down. Finally, Jounouchi sighed.

"Aw, dangit, you guys took all the fun out of this," he complained. "Yeah, yeah, it's fine with me."

Shizuka jumped out of her seat and hugged Jounouchi. "Thank you, big brother!"

"Yeah, alright," he consented, hugging her back. "You!" He pointed at Varon. "You better treat my sister right!"

"Of course," Varon grinned, wrapping an arm around his new finacee.

"Man, I was looking forward to this forever," Jounouchi grumbled to Mai. "I wanted to see him squirm. Did he say anything before I got here?"

"I'll tell you all about it when we get home," Mai promised.

* * *

A/N: I've been watching a lot of Gurren Lagann the past few days. I think Yoko and Nia rubbed off on Mai and Shizuka.  
Did I trick you at all? Let me know what your first impression was going into the fic! I'd love to know if I pulled this off.


End file.
